


Welcome to my life.

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily is a normal 16 year old girl. But, we all know how the teenage years are...





	Welcome to my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

Chapter One:

 

The mid-afternoon air smelled of daisies- the sweet, gentle smell that I know so well. It always seems stronger in the summer months. Just another small factor in the pile of things that remind me of my childhood home. I only call it that because I have had (for a few years, actually) a new place that has become my home. I feel compfortable there, for I can be myself. I learn and I grow and I'm happy. Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, that makes me a witch.

Now, don't get me wrong, my family is great. My parents are nice. They love me and support everything I do. My sister, Petunia... well, she can be outright nasty sometimes, but she's tolerable. I just feel different when I'm at school, besides that fact that I'm always there unless forced to leave... like now, for summer break.

From where I'm walking, I can already see my parents standing on the front porch awaiting my arrival. They do this every year, seeing as I take a bus from the train station to the house. The walk from where I'm dropped off is only a few blocks, so I don't really mind.  

"Hey pumpkin," My Dad greets me with a bear hug. 

My Mom hugs me next. "Oh, how we've missed you!"

I smile. "I've missed you, too."

As I'm ushered inside, I'm told to go upstairs, unpack, freshen up, and come right back down to have dinner with the family. My room is bare and impersonal. It seems more like a guest room than a teenager's room. I place my school supplies in the closet and my clothes in an old, wooden dresser. Did I mention I have an owl? I don't think so. Well, his name is Henry. I set his cage down by the window. I think he likes the view. After washing my hands, I slowly walk back down the stairs towards the dining room. The room is warm, and homely. I notice that the table is lacking a particular family member, my sister.

"Where's Petunia?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, she's on a date. Some boy named Vernon. He seems alright," My mother told me. "and she is obviously infatuated. She spends every minute she possibly can with him! But, she knows you'll be home tonight, she'll be here soon. Now, come sit- no use waiting around." 

I laughed to myself as I sat down. _Some sister she is..._

Dinner was filled up with the casual, I-haven't-actually-seen-you-in-months conversation. I was bombarded with questions. 

"Did you enjoy your year?"

"You didn't get into any trouble, right?"

"Were the other students nice?"

"What about boys? You got yourself a boyfriend?!"

_Yes. I didn't get into any trouble at all. Of course they were nice... well, there's a few who weren't, but they don't matter. NO, Mom, I don't have a boyfriend. If I did, you know you would've heard by now._

Long after dinner had been eaten, I sat there with my parents. We talked for awhile. My Dad told me all about his job, and my Mom gossiped about the neighbors. Eventually, Petunia arrived. She didn't say much. She told us goodnight before running off to bed. 

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired, too. I think I'm gonna head upstairs. I'll see you in the morning." I excused myself from the table.

Upstairs it was dark, and peaceful. It felt relieving, to be alone, lying in bed. I layed so I could look out the window and stare at the stars. 

"Goodnight, Henry." I whispered, receiving a soft 'hoot' in reply. Slowly, I fell asleep, still able to hear the clinks of dishes and the excited chatter from my parents.

My name is Lily Evans. Welcome to my life.

 

                                          

Author's note - I haven't written anything in awhile. I hope to continue this really soon. I'm working on it, but let me know what you think? I know it's pretty short, but it IS only the first chapter. Thanks for reading!   


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
